Deadliest Warrior
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Uruk-hai, fierce orc breed and trained for battle. ANBU, ninja assassin and hunter of missing nin. Who is Deadliest? Read and Review please!


Hi and welcome to my newest planned fic. For those who have seen the show entitled Deadliest Warrior this might seem similar and for those who haven't here's a brief rundown. It is a show pitting two warriors from different times against one another in combat. They test the weapons each one would use and how effective they would be. They tested out different things such as killing potential its effectiveness against armor and other things as well. They then run tests into a super computer and run a thousand battles to see who would win the most. In this I am using characters from Anime, Video Games, Literature and others to see who would win against one another in a Dream Match of sorts. I want no flames or complaining if the person you like loses, if you do I'll stop doing this. Shall we get started then?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior or Naruto or Lord of The Rings.

A creature wearing metal armor and wielding a Scimitar and Shield is seen, on its helmet is the symbol of the White Hand.

_Narrator: Uruk-Hai, fierce orc breed for battle and death._

We see the Uruk in battle attacking a village in Rohan killing all who get in his path.

We then see a second figure this one wearing a mask, ninja with a sword strapped to his back and a pair of kama strapped to his side.

_Narrator: ANBU, ninja assassin and feared hunter of criminals and missing nin._

The ANBU is then seen poised on top of a building and seeing his target throws a kunai hitting him in the back with expert timing and accuracy.

_Narrator: Who…is…Deadliest?_

We then see the two combatants facing off against one another prepared to do battle.

_Narrator: We have gathered the greatest of Warriors throughout the worlds of Anime, Gaming, and other to pit their skills against one another. Only one will win in a battle with no rules, no mercy, in a duel to the death to determine who is the…_

**DEADLIEST WARRIOR**

We are shown the different uses of weapons being used by each warrior by specialists for each group. For The ANBU we see two ninjas by the names of Yamato and Sai. Yamato is checking out the weapons with a detailed eye whilst Sai looks at them with little emotion. For The Uruk-hai two fierce warriors of their kind, Lurtz and Ugluk holding their favored weapons with a wicked grin imagining the damage they could inflict with them on their enemies.

Uruk-Hai stats

Height: 5'8

Weight: 215 lbs

Weight of Gear: 70 lbs.

Style of fighting: Savageness

ANBU stats

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140 lbs

Weight of Gear: 25 lbs

Style of fighting: Ninjutsu

Narrator: _We have pitted four Uruk-hai weapons against five ANBU weapons_

Uruk-hai weapons

Scimitar

Iron Spear

Crossbow

Shield

The Uruk-hai is also wearing metal armor for protection in battle covering its chest, head, and shoulder areas but leaving its legs exposed

ANBU weapons

Ninjato

Kama

Shuriken

Kunai

Explosive tag

Narrator: _First, we tested out the short range weapons, the ANBU's Ningato and the Uruk-hai's Scimitar._

We see Yamato slash with his weapon at a gel dummy cutting deep into its ribs. Yet it was unable to do serious damage to the Uruk-hai's armor. We then see Lurtz thrust his blade right into his target's chest. He then with the use of two dead pigs stacked on each other lifts his blade overhead and brings it down cutting through one of them and into the second as well.

Narrator: _The Scimitar was more capable of damage and killing power than the Ningato._

Edge Uruk-hai

Narrator: _Next, The Uruks tested out their midrange weapon the iron spear._

Ugluk stabs his target and is then shown throwing it into a wooden target sticking into it.

Narrator: _But the ANBU answered with their own, the Kama._

Sai using two Kama slices into a gel dummy's abdomen and then stabs him in the throat with it. He is also shown using it on a dead cow with precise cuts and slices he easily tears parts of body from it.

Narrator: _The Kama was given the edge but slightly over the iron spear._

Edge ANBU

Narrator: _The ANBU then showed their preferred long ranged weapon, the shuriken and the kunai._

Yamato and Sai the former using kunai and the latter using shuriken toss them right into wooden logs but when tested against the Uruk-hai's armor only Sai's kunai managed to get past the helmet it weared.

Narrator: _The Uruks fired back with their long ranged weapon the crossbow._

Lurtz fires a bolt right into the stomach area of a gel dummy and then fires another this time into the throat area.

Narrator: _The Crossbow outshot the shuriken and kunai combo._

Edge Uruk-hai

Narrator: _Finally for special weapons, the Uruks used their shield._

Ugluk slams the heavy shield into his target and although he did damage it was not enough to kill someone with.

Narrator: _And the ANBU used the one tool they believed could put a dent in the Uruks armor the explosive tag._

The setting being outside with a dead pig being held up by ropes, it has armor on it that the uruks wear. The explosive tag is light and after a few seconds explodes and after the dust was gone it showed it had an effect on it as the armor had dents in it.

Narrator: _The explosive tag teared apart the Uruk's armor._

Edge ANBU

Narrator: _The testing is done and it is time to find out who is the greater warrior among the two. To insure the battle will not be decided by a fluke hit, there will be one thousand simulated battles._

_It is a battle of opposites, Strength…_

We see the Uruk cutting down a foe with his Scimitar

_Vs Speed_

The ANBU is shown expertly evading attacks of his target and throwing a shuriken

_Ferocity and Savagery…_

The Uruk is shown roaring as he and others invade Helm's Deep with his weapons stained in blood.

_Vs Cunning and Patience_

The ANBU is seen standing on top of a building and then leaping down and slaying his target with them unaware of their killer being there.

_Brutality…_

The Uruk lops off the head of his enemy and then impales another foe with his spear

_Vs Precision_

The ANBU dodges a sword thrust of another ninja and then with his Kama slits his throat.

_Only one will win let's find out who is the Deadliest Warrior…_

We see the first of the two combatants, the Uruk-hai carrying his sword and shield walking through a meadow land, he is wearing his suit of armor and helmet and the orc that is breed for fighting is on high alert as he marches as he can smell the scent of another that is currently unseen.

Peering at his foe from above in the trees is the ANBU, his face covered by the traditionally mask ANBU wear he patiently waits looking for an opening as he silently draws a kunai.

The Uruk passes underneath him and the ANBU drops down from the tree planning to stab him in his neck.

But as he nears the Uruk turns around at the last split second and brings his shield up deflecting the assassin's attack and using his superior size and strength forces him back. The two adversaries are now in each other's sight. The Uruk roars a challenge to the emotionless ninja who draws his ninjato the slender blade pitted against the fierce warrior's sharp scimitar. The Uruk swings at him which he counters with his own and slashes back at him only for the Orc to deflect it with his shield which holds strong against it.

The ANBU knowing he can't match him in strength backs away and turns around and runs with the Uruk giving chase. Leaping over a log he produces shuriken and turning throws them one at a time at him. The Uruk brings his shield up and deflects them and shoulder tackles him knocking The ANBU onto his back. He goes to stab him but the ANBU rolls out of the way and stabs him in his unprotected leg with a Kunai causing the Uruk to howl in fury and kick him away. He reaches down and yanks the kunai out of his right leg but the damage had been done as he was now limping.

The ANBU gets up and produces a pair of Kama twirling the weapons and attacks him. He strikes him in the chest but the Uruk's armor keeps it from doing any serious damage. He throws one of them at him but the Uruk manages to get its shield up and deflect it aside. The Uruk swings at him forcing him to keep his distance and reaches towards his back and unstraps a heavy two handed crossbow. Loading a bolt into it he fires and hits the ANBU in the side wounding him. Snarling he grabs his sword and shield again and charges and knocks the kama out of The ANBU's hands and knocked him into a tree stunning him. The Uruk gets his spear out and hurls it right at him who at the last split second leaps up evading impalement as it stuck into the tree. The ninja lands on the spear and expertly runs on it and leaps over the orc and throws kunai right into his back.

The Uruk ignores the pain and turns around and charges him causing the ANBU to back away and reach towards his pocket revealing an explosive tag, lighting it he throws it at the frenzied orc and before the Uruk can do anything it explodes knocking it off its feet and onto the ground the force of the weapon surprising it and doing damage to him. The ANBU looks at the orc and is surprised to see the fighting machine standing up though its armor is dented and the shield is battered. Growling the Uruk tosses his shield aside and roars in defiance intent on killing his foe.

The ANBU gets his ninjato out and attacks using his speed and agility to force the Uruk back. But the Orc in his ferocity and savagery that his kind is well known for refuses to let up and despite his wounds keeps up with him and drives him back into a giant boulder with no way out. He launches a punch into the ninja's face than following it up with more punches knocking the ANBU's mask off and bloodying his nose. The Uruk slices at him catching him in the left shoulder narrowly missing cutting it right off causing the ninja to scream in pain. Another punch to the face knocks the ANBU to the ground and on his hands and knees.

The vicious Uruk brings his blade up to his face and seeing the ANBU's blood licks it in all his glory. Seeing his dazed foe he brings his weapon up and brings it down attempting to behead him, but the ninja had enough wits about him to roll out of the way. He then rolls again evading the swinging attacks of the Uruk while secretly he is reaching towards his pocket for a weapon. The Uruk prepares to swing again when the ANBU reveals a second explosive tag and lights it and getting to his feet throws it at the ground. The explosion sends dirt into the Uruk's face and also wounding him as his armor is heavily dented. On his feet but disoriented he cannot locate his enemy.

The ninja poised to end it is above him on the boulder with his ninjato drawn he leaps letting out a battle cry which the Orc hears and his yellow eyes widen in shock as he looks up and see him bring his sword down. The Ninjato slices into his helmet cutting through it and deep into his face and into his skull. The ANBU lands in front of him and The Uruk drops his sword and staggers for a few steps before falling on his back.

The ANBU approaches him and with his ninjato drawn and sees that he his dead. Sheathing his blade he casts a jutsu on himself and in a blur of shadows he disappears leaving the battlefield.

Winner: ANBU

_Narrator: The ANBU was victorious, but it was a close battle. The explosive tags it used gave it the most kills and the edge it needed to win with 58%_

ANBU Kills: 576

Ninjato: 170

Kunai: 25

Shuriken: 30

Kama: 135

Explosive tags: 216

_Narrator: The Uruk-hai's best weapon was the Scimitar and won 42% of the thousand battles. Although its armor protected it from most of the ANBU's attacks it could not stand against the explosive tags._

Uruk-hai kills: 424

Scimitar: 205

Iron Spear: 98

Crossbow: 83

Shield: 38

We see Sai and Yamato back in the fight club.

"The Uruk-hai was good I give it that, but speed and cunning will always defeat brute strength and ferocity." Says Yamato smiling glad their group was victorious.

"The battle was decided long before it began." Spoke Sai with little emotion as usual.

We see Lurtz and Ugluk arguing about the results to one another claiming they should have won easily.

"Just goes to show that one weapon is all that is needed to turn the tide of battle and turn defeat into victory." Said Yamato holding up the tag that gave them the victory.

We see The ANBU wearing his mask again on top of a building staring at us. Casting a jutsu he vanishes again in a blur of shadows.

A/N: There we have it, the first battle is done and the ANBU is victorious over the Uruk-Hai. I hope you enjoyed this. For those wondering I will take requests. Review please


End file.
